1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to templates, specifically to a template for marking the exact position for the placement of collar insignia on military uniforms.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The military promulgates rules and regulations regarding dress, and more specifically, sets forth the specifications for the positioning of collar insignia on the uniforms of enlisted marines. For example, the insignia of grade, plastic or metal is worn on each side of the collar of the utility or field coat and khaki shirt with service sweater, (1) placed vertically with the single point up, and (2) the center of the insignia on a line bisecting the angle of the point of the collar, with (3) the lower outside edge being equally spaced 1/2 inch from either side of the collar.
Heretofore, military personnel used a variety of methods for sighting the positioning of insignia in order to comply with the rules. These methods were at best difficult, inefficient and subject to human error that is associated with visual estimation and the use of inexact reference devices.
Therefore, inventors have created alternative devices, more specifically reference templates, to assist military personnel in complying with the rules for the exact placement of insignia. For example, U.S. Pat. No 2,387,986; entitled "Insignia Positioning Device" issued Oct. 30, 1945 to Evans discloses a flat, plastic, transparent, rectangular device with two rectangular openings having a centrally located vertical line and a horizontal line with fine line graduations thereon for ruler-like measuring and alignment of the rectangular openings as specified in the rules for correct positioning of insignia. When the rectangular opening is aligned according to the rules, the insignia may be inserted through the opening and attached to the uniform. The device can thereafter be lifted over the insignia without disturbing the attached and correctly positioned insignia.
U.S. Pat. No 2,681,511; entitled "Template For Locating Collar Insignia" issued June 22, 1954 to Seton discloses a flat, plastic device shaped to correspond to the pointed tab of the collar. There are two slots spaced to correspond to the spacing of the pins of the insignia and these slots lead to small openings. The template is then laid on the collar and the insignia is inserted through the openings and passed through the collar and then secured in this position. The template can be withdrawn from the pins by way of the two slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,651; entitled "Insignia Positioning Devices" issued Apr. 9, 1968 to Carey discloses a device having a channel-shaped clip-on neckline edge for removably securing the device in position on the uniform. The device has upper and lower edges perpendicular to the neckline edge and between which there is a parallel slot. A carrier is longitudinally slidable within the slot. A positioning guide projects downwardly from the carrier below the device while a centering arm is mounted on the carrier and above the device. The clip-on edge is secured to the uniform neckline with the positioning stud in the vertex of the acute angle of the collar-lapel portion of the uniform. The upper and lower insignia are positioned against the upper and lower edges of the device and centered using the centering arm. The centering arm which is pivotally and slidably mounted can be moved within the longitudinally slot to locate the correct position and then pivoted out of the way to keep from hindering insignia placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,884; entitled "Insignia Positioning Template" issued Dec. 1, 1981 to Pallone discloses a flat, plastic, rectangular device with a vertical line marked thereon; one or more edge positioning guidelines marked thereon and one or more longitudinal, horizontal slots thereon. The device includes a stud protruding above and below and in the plane of the center line. The center line and/or edge positioning guidelines are for aligning the device substantially parallel with respect to the uniform neckline. The horizontal positioning lines are for positioning the upper and lower edges of the respective insignias at a predetermined distance below and above the stud in the center line. The horizontal slots are designed for receiving one or more spikes of an insignia to be positioned and adapted for slidably removing the device when the insignias are in place.
Whereas a number of aids have been developed to assist military personnel in complying with the rules for placement of insignia, their use is not commonplace. Heretofore, all devices invented have depended upon the traditional way of thinking; in that the devices described, function as reference templates. Their sole purpose is to locate the position for the collar insignia, using a combination of reference points to align and center the devices. Once the position is located, the insignia is then inserted in an opening or slot. The device is then removed by way of the opening or slot after the insignia is securely attached to the uniform. Thus, alignment of the devices require an elaborate matching process to accomplish their stated purpose.
In addition, most of the devices require that one hand be used to guide and hold the template in position while the other hand is used for insertion of the insignia. Concentration is divided between keeping the device aligned and the act of inserting the insignia. Thus, errors in placement may occur due to distractions created by concentrating on several functions simultaneously.
No claim can be made for these devices to be acknowledged as marking templates due explicitly to the physical structure. All devices describe openings or slots which allow for play between the insignia spikes, and does not provide a foundation around the spikes to hold them stable. Unstable spikes will have a tendency to move, waver or change its position before it reaches its goal, thereby allowing the insignia to be improperly and/or not uniformly placed.
All devices described herein are rectangular in shape except for one which is described as being collar shaped. It can be demonstrated that no two collars are shaped exactly the same, and thus a device designed to conform to the shape of the collar will not be flexible enough to accommodate variations due to different uniform types.
While the known devices are meant to simplify the placement of insignia they tend to be awkward and cumbersome, thereby contributing to their difficulty to operate. The degree of difficulty has a direct relationship to the amount of time needed to accomplish the task. In addition most of the devices have tended to be expensive. Therefore visual estimation, along with individual inventiveness are most typically used as reference devices for the positioning of military insignia. Thus, the search continues for a simple, easy, inexpensive and timesaving device to assist military personnel in complying with the rules for the placement of insignia.